1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to animal training and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method to assist in animal training.
2. Prior Art
Housebreaking a puppy can be a very trying experience; one marked by periods of great exasperation. Small successes are often marred by frequent accidents. Most of the time when a dog being housebroken has an accident it is actually the failing of the owner, more than the puppy itself. This is usually because one of the fundamentals of animal housebreaking training was broken. These basic tenets include:
Walking the dog after every meal PA1 Walking the dog after a high level of activity PA1 Walking the dog as soon as it wakes up PA1 Walking the dog before bedtime PA1 Walking the dog on a regular schedule in between the above events
In actuality, it is the owner that needs to be trained more so than the pet. Once the owner has learned to adhere to a schedule tailored to the "cycle" of his or her puppy, the housebreaking process proceeds far more smoothly with fewer accidents and less stress. Dogs are actually quite reliable when it comes to timing their bowel movements and urinations.